


Remembering an Honorable Sheriff

by TacoLovesZombie



Category: Fear the Walking Dead (TV), The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alexandria Safe-Zone, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossover, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Mentions of Andre Anthony, Mentions of Andrea, Mentions of Carl Grimes, Mentions of Duane Jones, Mentions of Jenny Jones, Mentions of Rick Grimes - Freeform, Past Michonne/Mike, Past Rick Grimes/Michonne, Post-All Out War Arc (Walking Dead), Post-Time Skip, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, mentions of Mike - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 16:43:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16836523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TacoLovesZombie/pseuds/TacoLovesZombie
Summary: Michonne has become cold and hardened after losing both Carl and Rick. However, when she finds that Morgan has returned to Alexandria, memories of the past hits her like a rock.





	Remembering an Honorable Sheriff

**Author's Note:**

> Based off a writing prompt.

It’s been six years since Rick sacrificed his life and the bridge to stop the herd, but Michonne still hasn’t fully moved on. After Mike and Andre, he was the person who made her feel like an actual person again. It’s the same with Carl and Andrea too. She talks to all three of them when she’s alone sometimes, but most of the time it’s to Rick. For years now, Michonne has developed a hardened exterior once again, and has made Alexandria to be that way as well. Besides Magna and her group, she hasn’t allowed that many survivors to live in Alexandria, even though Rick, Carl, and Andrea would want her to do the opposite.

Michonne’s always ready whenever survivors actually do show up, like just now. She sees people being brought in with bags over their heads by Judith, Aaron, Rosita, Eugene, Laura, and D.J. She wastes no time in rushing outside, grabbing her sword along the way. She slowly calms her nerves as she makes her way over to the scouting crew.

“This isn’t the normal protocol,” Michonne says. “You all know this.”

“I know. But there’s someone you might wanna see.” Aaron says.

Michonne looks to Aaron, raising an eyebrow. She’s confused by this statement, not knowing exactly what he means. That is, until the bags are pulled off of everyone’s heads. She carefully scans everyone’s faces. A bearded man with a worn-out hat. A weary woman who appears to be carrying around a video camera. A younger brunette with her hair down past her shoulders. A disheveled, darker skinned male. A Mexican, black haired woman who looks suspicious of everyone. Finally, Michonne’s eyes meet with a different looking, yet familiar male. She turns her head slightly to see a stick in Rosita’s hands.

“We figured showing you this might ring a bell if you didn’t recognize him.” Rosita says.

Michonne looks at the male again. It’s none other than Morgan Jones. The memories begin flooding back to her of when she, Rick, and Carl had traveled to King County and met the man; once crazed by the loss of his family and friends, now turned pacifist thanks to the teachings of someone who’s gone. She wraps her arms around Morgan, and he happily returns it.

“Morgan…” Michonne whispers.

“Hey, Michonne.” Morgan softly speaks with a smile on his face.

Michonne pulls away, her hands still pressed against his shoulders as she then remembers: Morgan doesn’t know about Rick.

“I— we’ll hold a council meeting later. Morgan and I need to talk.” Michonne says.

“We’ll put the others in holding for now.” Aaron says with a single nod.

Michonne nods back to Aaron. Judith looks at the two, before she follows the rest of the scouting crew, recognizing that her mother needs a moment alone with Morgan. The two are now by themselves in the middle of the street.

“Almost didn’t recognize the place. Dunno how long it’s been, but—” Morgan starts, when Michonne cuts him off.

“Around seven or eight years.” She says.

Morgan is taken aback that she knows, though he isn’t aware that Michonne has kept track of the days ever since Carl died of a fatal walker bite.

“Well… it’s good to see you. I’m glad this place is still holdin’. I thought… after all this time, maybe— I’m sorry I left. I thought I could make it alone out there. But I couldn’t. Those people that were with me, they’re good people. And I’m— I’m right in the head, if you’re wonderin’. I’m better than I was, back when we were fightin’ the Saviors.” Morgan explains.

Michonne nods.

“I believe you, Morgan,” Michonne says. “But people I don’t know… they’re gonna have to go before the council. That’s just how it works.”

Morgan sighs, but he nods his head, understanding. He then starts looking around, and that’s when Michonne starts to get teary eyed. He’s looking for Rick, and she feels her heart break all over again for her deceased husband.

“Where’s Rick? ...Michonne?” Morgan asks.

Morgan sees the samurai’s eyes welling up. His face falls, and his heart sinks. His best friend— the man who came back to King County and told him that it wasn’t over— is dead, and he realizes it by the look on Michonne’s face. Over the past six years, he’s managed to take control of his emotions better, but that doesn’t mean losses don’t hurt anymore. And this one definitely struck him, hard.

“Oh, God…” Morgan mutters, bending down and pressing his hands against his knees.

He sniffles as Michonne rubs away her tears, though they continue to form in her eyes. Morgan groans as he shakes his head, looking away momentarily.

“Michonne, I—” Morgan begins, but stops when he sees that the woman he always knew to be emotionally strong crying.

“There— there was a bridge. He brought everyone together to help build it, so all the communities could be connected to each other… even the Sanctuary. But there was a fight at the camp they set up. It drew a herd, and Rick lead it to the bridge. He— he blew it up to stop the herd… but he went down with it, too. It’s been six years, and I— I still talk to him like he’s there, listening to every word...” Michonne says.

She didn’t mean to tell him all the details, especially because she knew she was just going to break down even more. Morgan, however, understood where she was coming from, especially when he hears her say the last part about talking to Rick. He used to see and talk to ghosts of his past, like Jenny and Duane. Tears fall from his face as he nods.

“...You look like you could use a hug, Michonne.” Morgan says.

Michonne doesn’t try to stop the man from hugging her, which he does. Her hardened exterior wasn’t normally broken so easily, but seeing Morgan for the first time in almost eight years and remembering Rick’s sacrifice for the good of the five communities made her drop the act quick. The two embrace as they stand alone, remembering the honorable Sheriff that saved them both from going down a darker path than they had already gone.


End file.
